Piezoelectric resonator devices include, for example, tuning fork crystal resonators and the like. In such piezoelectric resonator devices, their housings are composed of a base and a lid. A crystal resonator plate which is adhered to and held on the base is hermetically enclosed in the housing. The crystal resonator plate is adhered to the base using, for example, a conductive adhesive. By the conductive adhesive, continuity is established between an excitation electrode provided on a major surface of the crystal resonator plate and an electrode pad provided on the base (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 describes two tuning fork crystal resonators. In one tuning fork crystal resonator, a lower major surface at a base portion of a tuning fork crystal resonator plate is adhered to an electrode pad of a base via a conductive adhesive. Also, in the other tuning fork crystal resonator, a lower major surface and a side surface at a base portion of a tuning fork crystal resonator plate are adhered to an electrode pad of a base via a conductive adhesive.
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-200910 A